warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
HawkClan
About HawkClan HawkClan: Equlivlent to SkyClan. Personallity: Like SkyClan's Prey: Rodents, Lots of Birds founding leader: Thrushstar Territory HawkClan lives in a territory filled with tall trees, that the HawkClan cats leap high to reach. There borders are a Thunderpath (SharpClan), a river (SwiftClan), fivetrees and tallstones. The forest and it's five clans (RushClan, SharpClan, MossClan, SwiftClan, HawkClan.) are isolated from any other clans. They meet in true during the full moon at Fivetrees. The Creation of the Five Clans Decended from the original four clans, five siblings had grown up listening to legends about the clans. Their names were Holly, Puddle, Heather, Dark and Thrush. They were intregued by the way of the clans and once they were old enough, set out together to create their clans. They came across a place similer to the forest in the legends and decided to create their clans there. Holly, who had always been intreged by ThunderClan the most created MossClan. Puddle, who had always loved water created RushClan to replace RiverClan. Dark had always been mysterious and loved the shadows, so he created SharpClan in the place of ShadowClan. Heather loved open moors and running and had always liked WindClan, so she created SwiftClan. Thrush could leap high and was satisfied to take the place of SkyClan, so she created HawkClan. The five littermates found cats like them and suited to live in the territories they have claimed. They were given nine lives by their deceased rogue parents and friends and began to lead there clans. This began the time of the five clans... Owned by This clan is owned by Cinderstar. If you would like to join this clan, leave a message on the talkpage or on my Talkpage. Rules *The owner of the clan choses the next deputy. *fruit and gem names are allowed (Any name really, but normal names are prefered) *No names with the same begining and end at the same time. (ex. no Blackpaw if there already is a Blackpaw) *No cat may have the name Moss-, Sharp-, Swift-, Hawk- or Rush- *Any pelt colour allowed, but normal is prefered. *Medicine cats, leaders and deputes can have mates and kits. *Only the owner of the clan is allowed to edit the clan page, other than Role-playing. *If you want a character page for you cat, make it yourself, or ask me to do it. I will add your cats into the alligiances. If I think of more rules I'll add them. If you have any rules to suggest, let me know on the talk page. Alligiances Leader Thrushstar: Golden brown she-cat with green eyes. (Cinderstar) Deputy Ferntail: Tabby she-cat with fluffy tail and green eyes. Stripefur's mate.(Cinderstar) Medicine Cat Redfern: ginger she-cat with green eyes. thoughtful, imaginitive, often gets lost in her thoughts. Quick to act if any cat is hurt or sick. Cares about every cat, calm, not easily angered. (Cinderstar) MCA Sweetpaw: Small fluffy reddish pink she-cat with blue eyes. (Shortstar) Warriors Stonestream: Pretty silvery gray she-cat with blue eyes. (Cinderstar) Stripefur: White tabby tom with black stripes and blue eyes. Ferntail's mate.(Cinderstar) Waspflight: White tabby tom with black stripes and green eyes. Stripefur and Ferntail's son. (Cinderstar) apprentice, Sandpaw Jayfoot: Large silver tabby tom with blue eyes and multiple scars on his face and back. Deeply prejudiced agaist rogues because a vicious group of them killed his sister, though he is deeply afraid of fighting them. (Swiftpaw) Toppletail: Very very silvery tom with green eyes. (Shortstar) Bellflower: Striped orange and red she-cat with blue eyes. (Shortstar) Winddragon - Tall, muscular, curious, intelligent, long-haired, wispy-furred, cold, sarcastic, sadistic, aggressive, long-limbed, broad-shouldered, strict, pessimistic, impatient, acrobatic, indifferent, independent, strong, pure, ebony-colored, black tom with slightly lighter black paws, ear tips, tail tip, and faint, spiral-like streaks in his pelt, often windblown fur, a slight nick in each ear, and cold, sharp, observant, icy, intelligent, indifferent, slightly bright, intense violet eyes. (Luna) Apprentice; Lightningpaw Autumnflare; Mottled brown and ginger torbie she-cat with deep blue eyes. (Elorisa) Diamond; Pale creamy tabby tom with pale green eyes. Formerly a rogue. (Elorisa) Brightfrost; Dark brown tabby she-cat with frosty white paws and blue eyes. (Elorisa) Palestripe; Fluffy white Tom with pale ginger stripes and deep green eyes. (Shortstar) Apprentices Sandpaw: Brown and tan tom with orange eyes (Shortstar) Mottlepaw: Mottled tan-brown she-cat with brown stripes and shimmering amber eyes. Funny, entergetic, and lovable. (Shortstar) Lightningpaw - Cruel, sadistic, yet flirtatious, sadistic, cold, calm, ruthless, callous, often giggling or grinning, apathetic, uncaring, strong, domineering, bossy, curious, slender, long-haired, fluffy, slightly childish, mouthy, witty, intelligent, pale yellowish-ginger she-cat with a few very faint tabby stripes on her back, two long, antennae-like strands of fur on top of her head, long, oddly yellow claws that fade, oddly enough, to cerulean-blue, and cold green eyes. (Luna) Queens Frostwind: White she-cat with ice-blue eyes. Mother of an unknown tom's kits, most likely a rogue. (Cinderstar) Twigleaf: Queen White she-cat with orange and gray splotches and blue eyes. Mother of Toppletail's kits. (Shortstar) Midnightcrow: Black she-cat with amber eyes. Warm-hearted. Formerly from SharpClan. Forcibly Darkstar's mate (Formerly), but she had made herself Lynxclaw's behind his back. Mother of Lynxclaw's kits. Joined HawkClan after Darkstar found out about her and Lynxclaw and exiled her. (Cinderstar) Kits Frostwind's kits Firekit: Ginger tom with amber eyes. (Cinderstar) Tigerkit: pale brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes. (Cinderstar) Whitekit: long-haired white she-cat with blue eyes. (Cinderstar) Willowkit: Pale gray she-cat with green eyes. (Cinderstar) Mousekit: Golden brown tabby tom. (Cinderstar) Twigleaf and Toppletail's kits Shimmerkit: White she-cat with silver patches and sparkling purple. (Shortstar) Marshkit: Big silver tom with a brown underbelly and legs with deep green eyes. (Shortstar) Blazekit: Orange she-cat with a gray spot around her left eye, and ear tips with icy blue eyes. (Shortstar) Midnightcrow's Kits Cinderkit: Fluffy gray she-cat with intense blue eyes, silver paws, and tail tip. (Cinderstar) Lynxkit: Long-haired silver tabby tom with amber eyes. Looks like his deceased father, Lynxclaw, and is named after him. (Cinderstar) Stormkit: Dark gray, almost black she-cat with really dark blue eyes. (Cinderstar) Jaykit: Blue-gray tom with blue eyes. (Cinderstar) Elders Windreed: Brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes and ginger ear tips (Shortstar) Suntalon: Orange tom with creamy white tabby markings and yellow blind eyes (Shortstar) Former HawkClan cats none yet Role-playing /Archive 1/ Cinderkit happily played with her littermates Stormkit, Lynxkit and Jaykit. Midnightcrow watched them proudly. Thrushstar padded up to the queen. "They certainly are something. especially Lynxkit, he reminds me more and more of Lynxclaw every day." Midnightcrow nodded, and looked at the leader who had,unknown until now, had been her mate's mother. Cinderstar I'm being haunted by toothbrushes!!! 00:28, February 21, 2012 (UTC) ---- Lightningpaw, unnoticed, rolled her eyes at the kits. Saix x Larxene; Axel x Demyx; Roxas x Xion. May the odds be ever in your favor. 01:47, February 21, 2012 (UTC) ---- Frostwind's kits joined in with Midnightcrow's. Firekit stopped and began to look around for Twigleaf's kits. Cinderstar I'm being haunted by toothbrushes!!! 02:58, February 21, 2012 (UTC) ---- Marshkit walked in, rolling his eyes, "But mom, we want to play! The kits have finally opened their eyes!" he whined. He flexed his tiny, yet sharp claws from frustration. "Yeah! We have new friends now." Blazekit added. Shimmerkit followed, stalking Twigleaf's tail. Twigleaf shook her head as she set a big thrush down. "No playing until you eat." "I don't need to eat." Blazekit blinked. "Can't we eat later?" Twigleaf's tail tip twitched, making Shimmerkit dart from side to side, still creeping up on it. Twigleaf sighed. "You'll never grow big, come on, eat up." Marshkit and Blazekit gave up and started to eat. Shimmerkit pounced, but Twigleaf pulled her tail up, knowing she was there the whole time, making Shimmerkit slide under her landing between Twigleaf's paws. She picked her up by her scruff. "It's like you know! (lol, Jeff Dunham/Peanut quote XD)" Twigleaf giggled and set her down next to her littermates. "If only." she smiled. (If you haven't seen the one where Jeff says that quote, Peanut goes to bite Jeff's nose but he blocks it every time and he does it repeatedly. Peanut gives up and says that XD You can see it on YouTube here) ♫Short♥star♫(˚‿˚) 12:15, February 22, 2012 (UTC) ---- (I haven't seen it, but It sounds funny) "Come over here and play!" Whitekit called. "Stormkit, Jaykit, Lynxkit and Cinderkit are so much fun!" Cinderstar I'm being haunted by toothbrushes!!! 00:00, February 23, 2012 (UTC) ---- (It is indeed :3 Sorry I've been doing one Clan at a time. I don't have much free-time lately) "Please?!" Flamekit whines. "Okay.." Twigleaf says. "Yay!" all three kits chorus at once. They bound over to the others. "Hi!" Shimmerkit mews. ♫Short♥star♫(˚‿˚) 01:16, February 23, 2012 (UTC) ---- (It's okay, I understand.) "HI!" Stormkit mewed. She shook her pelt. Her greeting was followed by others from Lynxkit, Cinderkit, Jaykit, Firekit, Whitekit, Willowkit, Tigerkit and Mousekit. Cinderstar I'm being haunted by toothbrushes!!! 00:24, February 24, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Thx) Shimmerkit laughed. "Lots of hi's!" Blazekit exclaimed. "What are we playing?" ♫Short♥star♫(˚‿˚) 12:29, February 24, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Catch the mouse!" Willowkit replies. "Somebody's the mouse, right now Cinderkit is, And she has to go hide. When someone finds her, she has to run away while whoever found her chases her around the camp until they pounce on her, Then It's the next cats turn!" "I made it up!" Mousekit mews proudly. Cinderstar I'm being haunted by toothbrushes!!! 01:17, February 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- Blazekit laughed and Shimmerkit jumped. "Okay!" Marshkit bolted towards Cinderkit. ♫Short♥star♫(˚‿˚) 21:33, February 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Hey! I still have to hide!" Cinderkit joked. "Oh well, catch me if you can!" She raced off, and began running around the camp. Cinderstar I'm being haunted by toothbrushes!!! 03:30, February 29, 2012 (UTC) ---- Marshkit laughed as he swerved towards her, Blazekit following. ♫Short♥star♫(˚‿˚) 00:56, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Category:Clans Category:Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:Clans Category:Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:Clans Category:Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:Clans Category:Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:Clans Category:Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:Clans Category:Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:Clans Category:Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:Clans Category:Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG